Broken Nygma
by ChristieNMMurdoch
Summary: A one-shot I had stored away in a notebook from last year. Riddler is taken back to Arkham after another failed attempt to kill batman. His doctor is very concerned by his reaction to the whole ordeal. If you guys like this story then I can easily make a sequel type story set off this one. Enjoy xx


**Um… hello again. Yes I am alive and I have finally fixed my laptop. It's only been like 3 years, *sweats nervously* so anyway this is a one-shot I wrote in one of my many notebooks that I use when I can't get to my laptop. Its set during the Arkham games with some bits and pieces pulled in from the Animated series. Hope you enjoy, and leave me a review if you've the time, let me know how this went as it's been years since I actually wrote anything to be posted.**

 **This could easily have a sequel…**

Mia stormed down the hallway to her office, she had just pulled her dinner out of the oven when she got a phone call from her work stating that there had been an incident with one of her patients and that an emergency meeting was set up for her. Her hair was a mess, she wasn't in work uniform and her makeup was smudged slightly from the rain battering the ground outside. Coming up to her door she noticed two security guards standing outside holding a familiar face, without saying a word she opened the door and let them in, taking a mental note of how they threw her patient into the chair and roughly forced the cuffs over his hands and fixed them around his wrist too tight. Discomfort obvious on his face, as well as a bloody lip and nose which accompanied the bruises that littered his face and arms, he sat silently staring at her until the two guards left the room.

"Well, don't you look awful today Dr Shanks", he said dryly, his tone was snide and obviously agitated though she knew it wasn't because of her. Her voice was calm and steady, though precise and to the point as she knew he appreciated.

"Speak for yourself Edward, I'm not the one with blood on my face. Anyways, appearances aside, would you like to fill me in on what happened to you?"

The man sighed with a grumble and gave the doctor across the table from him a glare. She knew what had happened to an extent, Edward's obsession with the Batman had gotten the better of him once again, he had been careless and he had been left beaten and dumped back in the asylum, but not before his pride took a rather large blow.

"Oh but I think you already have a fair idea of what happened doctor, don't you… but if you insist, I was on the verge of finally getting rid of that pest that is the Bat once and for all", he hissed the word 'pest' as though it was acid on his tongue,

"Then that ignoramus Catwoman dropped in and ruined everything. You know she has a thing for the Bat, disgusting really and not at all a logical choice for someone like her", he started off on one of his tangents as he often did, but Mia didn't stop him, unlike the other doctors she didn't discourage his personality or his little ticks, she certainly didn't encourage them, she simply listened which it turned out was all he wanted half the time. Someone to listen to him and not try to analyse every little word, someone to listen to all his gossip and information he acquired.

"And of course it all plays back to now, to how I ended up back in this hell, sitting in this chair in your rather dull office yet again. Does that quench your curiosity Dr Shanks?" he asked with a smirk that quickly turned to a grimace as he tried to settle back into his chair more. The grimace did not go unnoticed by his doctor however.

"Yes, thank you Edward. Now is there anything else you wish to discuss?" she asked, a small smile present on her face as she tried to lighten her patients mood before he went back to his cell. She certainly didn't need the patient in the cell next to him to be any more annoyed than he already was. It was bad enough for him that Lyle Bolton was reinstated as head of security without Edward ranting and raving to him about the batman.

"You really could use a touch of colour in here Doctor, Green would be a vast improvement on this ghastly shade of grey" he said looking round the room, to anyone else it would seem that he was simply mocking his Doctor but Mia had known Edward for a short while now and knew him better than any of his doctors before. Edward was in pain, his offhanded comments were often a coping mechanism for him. She nodded, following his gaze to the walls,

"I've been thinking the same thing, maybe not green but definitely something brighter, something more cheery, maybe a nice cream." She said gently, thinking it over, the grey on her walls looked damp and uninviting. Perhaps she could talk to Dr Arkham about decorating her office.

Her patient let out a long suffering sigh as he slumped against his chair, the wrist restraints pulling horribly, though he looked far too exhausted to care. His ordeal seemed to catch up with him so suddenly. Mia was slightly concerned by her patient's lack of attempt to conceal his emotions behind sarcastic comments or even just plain violence. She stared at him a minute as he kept his gaze unfocused to the floor, blood dripping down his face once more from the new angle his head was being held at.

"Let's get you to the infirmary and get you cleaned up before you bleed all over your clothes" she said kindly but with enough force that he would respond. His head bobbed up and down as he nodded sluggishly. Mia stood up from her chair and walked around the desk before undoing the cuffs on his wrists, a small moan of relief was his only reaction as his hands fell limp into his lap, head lolling backwards as he tried to compose himself. Mia's hand quickly ran across her coat pocket ensuring that she still had her Taser before helping her patient to his feet and leading him down the hall and into the infirmary which was, luckily, right at the end of the corridor her office resided in.

He put up no fight as she led him, nor when she cleaned the blood from his face. He took his prison clothes and put them on behind a screen without any arguments. Mia had never seen her patient look so defeated before and it genuinely frightened her. What had the Batman done to break him so badly this time.


End file.
